


Agents of SHIELD- A New World/Origins: Sixteen Candles

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; A New World [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Flashback, High School, Lesbian Character, Parallel Universes, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Setting 2004 (on the Alternate Earth of Skye and Jas, hence forth "Earth 199999-Epsilon")It's almost time for Daisy's sweet 16. She conflicted on how to tell her parents about her love for Jemma and is worried they're not going to react well.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; A New World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Returning readers:  
> Another flashback to Skye and Jas in high school. As a result, the characters are referred to by their birth names, though Jas is sometimes called that as it originated as a nickname her wife gave her.
> 
> \-----  
> New Readers:
> 
> Hello, this story is part of my larger divergent MCU cannon, "Earth-199999-Alpha", set in a world that broke off the main MCU at the point of the SNAP. Short summary: When Bruce Banner snapped his fingers in Endgame, his subconscious wish to undo everything had the side effect of sending the memories of everyone present back to the moment Thanos snapped, causing a divergent timeline. 
> 
> Most of this story takes place on a different, parallel earth in a state of entanglement with others. The characters featured here, the Daisy and Jemma of this earth, a same sex couple in a world in a retro-50s state rule by President-for-life Steve Rogers, will go on to become major characters in my main series, "Agents of SHIELD: Operation Exiles" and it sequels.

“Come on Daisy, we’re going to have to tell them at SOME point.” Jemma said as they eat their lunches in the school’s cafeteria.

“I just don’t know.” Daisy said. “What if they throw me out?”

“You’re overreacting.” Jemma said. “Why would they throw you out?”

“Have you told your parents about me?” Daisy asked

Jemma froze in place, holding her spork full of kale in midair.

“Well?” Daisy asked again.

“…No…” Jemma said.

“And what are we talking about over here?” A voice asked. The two looked up to see Principal Blake looking them over. “Nothing I need to be concerned with, I hope?”

“Just some party planning, sir.” Jemma said quickly. “Someone turns 16 in a few weeks.”

“Oh, I love parties. I remember my daughter’s sweet sixteen like it was yesterday.” The man said with a sigh.

“Sir… We can tell you’re as bored as the rest of us.” Jemma said “Why don’t we all just call it an early day.”

“Miss Simmons, are you questioning authority again? You got left behind last year because of it, you should be more careful.”

“No, sir, I’m just questioning why we’re still in School when every year up till now, we’d be on vacation.”

“Look, I get it. The Universal School Schedule part of the National Scholastic Advancement Policy was a bit of a shock… I was going to take my wife on a cruise to Hawaii and now I’m out my deposit, but I’m sure the President had his reasons to order it.”

“Of course he did…” Daisy said as the older man walked away.

“Well… Where were we?” Jas said “Oh right… If you don’t tell them…”

Jemma reached across and took her girlfriends hand.

“Daisy, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Daisy nodded

“Well? How are we supposed to do that short of waiting for your parents to kick the bucket?”

Daisy gave Jemma a look. “JASSSS!”

“Oh don’t you ‘Jas’ me, young lady, you know what I mean.”

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

“We’re talking about this on the way home…” Jemma said as they got, giving Daisy a peck on the cheek before heading off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jas… If I tell them and they don’t accept me… Where am I supposed to go? I can’t stay at the base and run the risk of seeing them constantly.”

“You’re their only child.” Jemma said, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand as they walked. “I’m sure you matter to them more than anything else.”

“You don’t remember Carter Bixby?”

“No, who was that?”

“He was a senior,” Daisy said “Played football. His parents kicked him out because he was homosexual. Six months ago they found him dead, face down in the Los Angeles River.”

“Did he kill himself or…”

“Nobody knows…”

“I’m sure you’re overreacting. Your parents love you.”

“I just hope you’re right.”

“I know I’m right. Besides… If they kick you out, we’ll leave together. Daisy, where you go, I go.”

Jemma gave her another kiss.

“Let’s stop worrying about them for two seconds and talk party.”

“I’ve still got about two weeks.”

“And you need invitations and supplies and, most importantly, a dress.”

“Do I really need to get dressed up?”

“You only turn 16 once, darling.”

“I’m home…” Daisy called out as she walked into her family’s quarters. “Mom? Dad?”

No one was around. She walked further into the area, when she heard talking

“We’re going to have to talk her about it at some point.” She heard her mother say through the door.

“I know,” she heard her father say” but, I don’t think she’s going to take it well.”

Daisy ran out the door.

“JAS!!” Daisy yelled as she ran into the common area. Jemma was walking towards her dad’s office when Daisy almost tackled her.

“My parents know and they’re going to kick me out…”

“Daisy… Daisy… deep breaths…” Jemma said “What tell me what happened.”

“I heard them talking” Daisy said sobbing “and they said they have to talk to me and I’m not going to like it and…”

Jemma wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“Calm down, everything’s going to be okay.”

Jemma looked over and saw the Johnson’s heading to her dad’s office.

“I think we better follow them.” Jemma said.

Daisy looked up and saw her parents heading into Dr. Simmons office.

“I don’t think we should.

“You don’t think? Daisy… If they don’t accept you for who you are then to hell with them. They don’t matter. All that matters is you and me.

The two girls let themselves in.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah... you’re both here. Good.” Dr. Simmons said “Girls, sit down, please, there is something important we need to all talk about.”

“Sweetheart… We’ve got some bad news.” Cal Johnson said.

Daisy’s mind raced with possibilities. She knew they were going to kick her out. What else would it be. She’d be out on the street and dead, just like that other kid. Taken advantage of and left to drown in a pool of her own puke or something in an alleyway behind a bar.

“Do the two of you remember Mr. Creel? From Station 4?” Dr. Simmons asked.

“The guy who got the posting you were up for?” Daisy asked her dad.

“Yes, him… he’s been caught and killed. We just got word yesterday from an informant.”

The two teens were shocked.

“Dad… that could have been us…” Daisy said. She looked at Jemma and realized that she’d inadvertently saved their lives.

“We’ve discussed this in an emergency council meeting this morning.” Cal continued “I’m going to take his place, as soon as possible.”

“So… We’re leaving?” Daisy asked. “I guess this is for the best.”

“No… Your mother and I are leaving… you’re staying here, out of harm’s way.”

“I’m almost sixteen, I’m not a baby, dad.”

Jemma’s father spoke up

“The posting is a new facility we’re setting up in Alexandria, Virginia, just outside DC. Anyone who works there is going to be on the absolute front line of our war against Rogers and his cronies.”

“We also think it be best if you finish school here.” Her mother added.

“So where am I going to live?”

“With us.” Dr. Simmons said.

The two girls’ ears perked; their eyes wide.

“We’re going to be roommates?” Jemma asked with a mile-wide smile.

The two fathers nodded.

Jemma squealed with glee and put her arms around Daisy.

“So… when are you leaving?”

“Well, as soon as possible.” Cal told her. “Probably tomorrow if we can get train tickets in time.”

“We better get packing” Her mother said. Daisy’s parents got up and headed for the door. “Come on, Daisy.”

The teen got up and headed out with her parents to be met with a shock.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled.

“Wasn’t fair we left you before your birthday party.” Her mom said. “So we just moved it up.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Daisy said.

“Well, you can start with ‘thanks Mom and Dad…” her mother said sarcastically before giving her a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you know about this?” Daisy asked Jemma.

“Hell no. I was with you at school all day, remember?”

Daisy made the rounds of the common area, talking to the others CHIMERA members. They told her how bad they felt and had decided to throw this party with extra supplies, even real meat.

After a few hours, Miss May pushed out a small cake, a rare treat these days.

“unfortunately, we don’t have sixteen candles around, so this will have to do.” She said as she lit the single candle atop the cake.

Afterwards, a few of the other members began to chant “Speech! Speech! Speech!”

“If you guys want it so bad” Daisy said “I guess I could say a few words. You all mean so much to me. Times like this when we really do feel like a family down here. I guess first off I should say Thank you to my parents… for obvious reasons...”

The assembled group laughed.

“I understand why you need to go, and I can only say how proud I am to be your daughter…”

“I would like to say a special thanks to Miss May, whose’ been almost like another mother to me. And to the Simmons for offering to take me in.”

Daisy continued, acknowledging some of the other members she felt close to.

“And lastly… to the love of my life.”

Daisy looked over to the side of the common room where Jemma was standing.

“I guess it’s now or never…” Daisy said. “Jemma…”

Jemma came over, put her arms around Daisy, and kissed her hard and long.

“Jemma… I love you.” Daisy said out loud.

“I love you two.” Jemma replied, pulling Daisy close to her again.

The two turned to face the others, holding hands.

“I case it hasn’t sunk in yet, Jemma and I are in love…” Daisy said.

The two looked out at the others. More specifically, at each of their parents. To Daisy’s shock, here mom and dad were crying.

Cal began to clap, Jaiyang soon following, then Jemma’s parents, followed by the rest of the base.

“I think they approve.” Jemma said, looking at her own parents smiles.

Jemma reached down and took Daisy’s hand.

“And the best part is… we can do this whenever we want now.” She said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Cal stepped up and gave his daughter a hug.

“Is this what you were so upset about?” Cal asked.

“Yeah… I was worried. When I went into the office before, I thought you guys were going to kick me out.”

“Daisy. Your mother and I love you unconditionally. If you love Jemma, then you two have our blessing.”

Jemma’s parents came over to the two next.

“Well, I can see now why you didn’t want her to leave…” Mrs. Simmons said.

“Is this what you two really want?” Dr. Simmons asked.

The two teens looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

The older man smiled back.

“Then I guess I made the right decision…” He said.

“Now… I think it’s time we give the birthday girl her present?” Cal said aloud.

He reached into his pocket and handed Daisy a key.

His car key.

“So... You’re leaving, but not taking the car?”

“Civilian cars aren’t allowed in the Capitol Security Area.” Her dad said “If we drove there, we’d be much more likely to get caught. And I think the two of you are going to get a lot more use out of it than we’ve been getting. She’s all yours.”

“THANK YOU!!!” Daisy yelled as she gave her father another hug.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe this is mine.” Daisy said, walking around the car parked in the alley. Her parents were downstairs packing and her stuff was being moved into the Simmons’ quarters.

“I can’t believe it ether.” Jemma said. “Come on, let’s sit in it.”

She jumped into the passenger seat.

“I don’t have a license yet…” Daisy said

“We’re not going anywhere; we’re just sitting it in silly.”

“Fine… fine…”

Daisy climbed in and sat in the driver’s seat.

“This is going to take some getting used to.” She said “Come to think of it, a lot of things are…”

“Yep” Jemma told her. “Turn it on.”

“What, why?”

“You don’t want to listen to the radio?”

“No, I don’t want to waste gas in a car I can’t drive to the gas station…”

“Okay… okay… Fine…” Jemma said.

The two sat there for several minutes in silence before Jemma spoke up “Gee… is it hot in here, or is it just me?”

“Well, it is June…” Daisy said, going to roll down the window before feeling something brush up her leg.

It was Jemma’s foot.

“What are you doing?” Daisy asked as she watched her girlfriend undo her shirt.

“I’m giving you my gift, what does it look like…” Jemma said with a smirk as she undid the last of her buttons and pulled her shirt off

“Come and get it darling…” Jemma said in a seductive tone.

“Get… what...?” Daisy asked, confused.

Jemma leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

“… My virginity…” She said “It’s all yours and I am not leaving this car with it…”

“Skye…” a voice said

“Skye…”

“Earth to Skye…”

A hand appeared in her vision, waving back and forth before snapping their fingers.

“huh, What? Oh… sorry honey.” Skye said, shaking her head, snapping back to reality. “What were you saying?”

“We’re here, babe.” Jas said, pointing at the restaurant they’d pulled up outside. They could see Skye’s “sister” Daisy, her husband Scott and their little baby daughter Toni sitting at an outside table waiting for them. Toni had just spat her lunch all over her father’s shirt while her mother laughed in hysterics.

“I know this isn’t how you usually want to celebrate your birthday.” Jas said as she put the car in park and began to get out, giving her wife a wink.

“I know. Things are different now.” Skye said, looking back at the twins buckled in the car seats.

“Happy Birthday Mommy!” Scotty said for what felt like the 30th time while his sister just waved again.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She said back to him again.

“You looked like you were thinking about something?” Jas asked as she opened the door to get the twins out of the back seat. Skye got out of the car, picked up Sprout from her car seat and came around to face Jas, holding Scotty.

“I was thinking about the best birthday I ever had.” Skye said, smiling at her wife.

“Strange that it wasn’t even really your birthday…” Jas teased back.

“BABY!!!” Sprout squealed in Skye’s arms, noticing her cousin.

“Yes, Baby Toni is here. You be good and we’ll see if Aunt Daisy will let you play with her, okay…

“You remember when we used to spend today alone?” Jas asked.

“Yeah… Wouldn’t trade this for anything.” Skye said, looking down at her kids and off at the rest of their complex, but loving family, just in time to see Toni spit some of her food on her mother.

The two women shared a laugh, another quick kiss with their children in their arms, and started walking over to join the others at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, “somewhere” else.

“Ugh… when I took this job, Mace should have told me how much paperwork there would be...” May said. Giving her amnesty had been one thing but making her part of the cabinet had been another altogether. Her friends from the other world had set her up with a basic electronic computer, but so much of her department was still learning to change from the old ways, she still had a massive stack of papers every day to dig through.

There was a knock on her office door.

“Madam Secretary, I’m heading home for the night, do you need anything?” her aid asked.

“No thank you Paul. Don’t worry about me, I won’t be much longer. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“No, I’m taking my wife and the boys hiking for the holiday weekend.” He said

“Well, enjoy.” She told him.

The tall young man, Paul Carter, nodded and left.

She looked over at the photo on her desk.

“One of these days I’m going to get home in time for Bobbie to not need to reheat my dinner…” she said to herself as she signed off on another sheet, thinking of her wife’s cooking.

It seemed hard to believe how much she’d changed in those two years, but then again, a lot had.

May had gone from living in a sewer running from the government, to living in a large house, protected by the very people who’d been chasing her.

She reached for the phone and dialed her home.

“May residence…” Her wife answered

“Hello my love…” May said “I’m going to be late again.”

“That’s alright, I already have everything in the…”

The phone cut out.

“Bobbi?”

No answer. May played with the phone for a second but could not get a dial tone.

“Great…” she said “just great…”

There was another knock on the door.

“Paul, is that you? The phone’s dead. Do me a favor and stop by maintenance on your way out and let them know to fix it ASAP.”

The door swung open.

“Where is she?” The figure standing in the doorway demanded. “Where’s my daughter?”

May’s eyes went wide in shock. This should not have been possible. He could not have been here. He was dead. She’d seen his body.

“… CAL?”

“Where is she?”

“Cal, what’s going on… You’ve been dead for years how are you, are you like them?”

“I’m not tell you a damn thing until you answer me.” He demanded, slamming his fist on May’s desk “Where is my DAISY!”


End file.
